Sorpresa aterradora pero romántica
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Mimi organiza una fiesta de disfraces con sus amigos para celebrar su mes de cumpleaños pero Yamato, su amor platónico no podrá asistir debido a que su banda tendrá una gira. (Para la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece del foro Proyecto 1-8)


**Sorpresa aterradora…pero romántica**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Mimi organiza una fiesta de disfraces con sus amigos para celebrar su mes de cumpleaños pero Yamato, su amor platónico no podrá asistir debido a que su banda tendrá una gira._ _ **(Para la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece del foro Proyecto 1-8)**_

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _Digimon Adventure (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Toei Animation y Bandai._

…

"¡Hummm….!"

Mimi estaba observando detenidamente el calendario y su índice estaba situándose a la fecha 31 de Octubre que por suerte caía en sábado.

"¡Bingo!" Gritó la castaña de la emoción, era momento para que dé rienda suelta a su idea que ha estado guardada desde hace poco luego de haber regresado a su querida Odaiba: Celebrar Halloween con sus amigos.

Horas antes, ella pidió a sus padres de que su fiesta de cumpleaños correspondiente al día 18, sea el último día de ese mes con la finalidad de compartir Halloween con su viejo círculo de amigos en el Digimundo además de los nuevos elegidos que acompañan a Hikari y Takeru.

Acto seguido, encendió su computadora para realizar las invitaciones a la fiesta de disfraces que organizará en su casa ese día a partir de las seis de la tarde para enviarlas rato después.

Pero en especial a Yamato Ishida, su amigo más cercano del que está secretamente enamorada. Y pensándolo bien, sería un buen momento para expresarle sus sentimientos al rubio ese día.

"Esto va a ponerse emocionante, ojalá que ellos les guste..." Dijo para sí misma luego de finalizar los sobres para las invitaciones.

…

"¡Hola chicos!" Gritó Mimi a lo lejos al encontrar a Tai, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, Davis, Miyako, Ken y Cody reunidos en el parque pasando el rato y conversando asuntos triviales.

"¡Hola Mimi!" Saludaron los chicos al encontrarla, excepto el rubio que recibió el saludo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

"Oye Mimi, ¿Qué traes allí?" Preguntó la pelirroja tras ver unas tarjetas de color rosa que llevaba la joven.

"Quería invitarlos a una fiesta de disfraces que estoy organizando el próximo sábado en mi casa para conmemorar mi cumpleaños" Comentó la castaña con alegría.

"¿Tu cumpleaños no era en menos de dos días?" Preguntó extrañado Tai.

"Así es, pero convencí a mis padres a trasladar mi cumpleaños el 31 por este año ya que quiero mostrar a ustedes una festividad que no es muy conocida en el Japón y sé que les va a gustar".

"¿A cuál festividad te refieres Mimi?" Preguntó extrañado el líder del grupo.

"¡HALLOWEEN!"

"H-hallo-¿Qué?" Dijo la menor de los Yagami al tratar de pronunciar exactamente esa palabra.

"Halloween, o Noche de Brujas es uno de mis feriados favoritos cuando estuve en Nueva York. Cada 31 de Octubre, Wallace me invita y me divierte bastante cada vez que hay disfraces, dulces y sobre todo muchos bailes".

"¿Algo similar al _Taiiku no Hi_ (1)?" Preguntó Koushiro a su amiga.

"¿O talvez con el _Bunka no Hi_ (2)?" Prosiguió Jyou con un acento intelectual.

"Nada que ver con ambos días" Aclaró la chica-En Halloween es miedo, terror y sobre todo diversión si tienes una mente de acero.

Los más jóvenes del grupo comenzaron a vitorear de felicidad, siendo Yolei la que más se entusiasmó.

"Muchas gracias Mimi por la invitación, pero… ¿No habría problema alguno en llevar a nuestros Digimons a tu fiesta?" Le consultó Takeru a su hermanita.

"¡Desde luego!, Me encantaría llevar a Palmon para que se divierta un rato en la tierra" Respondió alegremente la castaña.

"Si de valientes se trata, ¡Yo estaré allí!" Dijo el portador del valor fingiendo un tono de superhéroe.

"Vamos hermano, la última vez que has tenido miedo fue en la tormenta de anoche" Dijo Hikari con tono aclaratorio, haciéndolo avergonzar frente a todo el grupo.

"No creo que seas lo suficientemente valiente como para salir con vida en esta fiesta" Era Yamato que le aconsejaba al castaño, haciéndolo estallar aún más de la vergüenza.

"Por favor no empieces Yamato…" Lo retó el anterior líder de los digielegidos-Por lo que parece, no tendrás la valentía suficiente como para ir a la fiesta.

"¡Chicos, no peleen!" Sora trataba de separarlos evitando que ambos jóvenes vayan más allá de las palabras, mientras varios cuchicheos rondaban entre los miembros.

"Creo que va a haber baño de sangre…" Susurraba Davis a lo bajo de sus compañeros más jóvenes.

"¡Davis!" Fue Miyako que lo regañó con un pellizco que casi lo hizo llorar.

Luego de que la portadora del amor lograra reestablecer la armonía, continuó preguntando detalles de la fiesta a su amiga.

"A partir de hoy, tendré que buscar un buen disfraz para ese sábado ¿Ya tienes uno Mimi?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Sí, sólo que va a ser una sorpresa en ese día, mañana voy a confeccionarlo" Dijo la castaña con tono soñador, más adelante se acerca al rubio que cambió un semblante pensativo mirando el firmamento.

"Hola Yamato, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta el próximo sábado?" Le preguntó al joven.

"Por supuesto que iría, pero acabo de acordarme de la noticia por la que todos estamos reunidos, sólo faltabas tú Mimi…" Habló el portador de la amistad para reunirlos a su alrededor para ver de qué se trataba.

"Bien Yamato, ¿Para qué nos llamaste hoy?" Comenzó a preguntar Tai.

"Pues verán…Los Teenage Wolves tendremos una gira por el Japón a partir de mañana, seremos teloneros de una banda que estará tocando esa temporada".

"¡Eso es una buena noticia! ¡Felicidades Yamato!" Exclamó la portadora de la pureza al abrazarlo con ternura, haciéndolo perder en su fragancia a fresa y chicle al joven.

"Muchas gracias Mimi" Se sinceraba el rubio a su amiga, sabía que contaba con su incondicional apoyo "Lo malo es que…la gira termina el día primero de noviembre, por lo que no tendré tiempo para ir a la fiesta. Sé que me hubiera gustado ir, pero así son los compromisos en el espectáculo. Lo siento Mimi…"

"No hay problema Yamato, tal vez será la próxima…" Dijo Mimi tratando de disimular su tristeza. Tenía que respetar sus sueños y aspiraciones, pero

"Lo sé, pero será pronto que voy a compensarte en algo. Lo juro-Finalizó el chico, levantando el ánimo a su mejor amiga con un abrazo.

 _Si tan solo detuviera el tiempo para estar contigo_ -Ambos pensaron lo mismo en cuanto duraba aquel abrazo.

…

Rato después, Yamato y Takeru se encontraron caminando a casa de éste último, pero sin embargo el menor encontró a su hermano que seguía pensativo desde que han estado en el parque.

"¿Qué pasa hermano? Todavía piensas en la gira ¿Eh?" Le preguntó el joven haciendo asustar al susodicho.

"Este… ¡Sí!, la gira…" Mintió Ishida, pero en realidad estaba pensando porqué tenía que ser la fiesta de disfraces y la gira de su banda en la misma fecha.

"Ya veo…pareces que querías estar en la fiesta de Mimi" Dijo Takeru, sonrojándolo aún más, pues sospechaba que sentía algo por la castaña.

"Takeru, sabes muy bien que eres mi hermano a pesar de las dificultades, pero en esta ocasión necesito que guardes un secreto hasta el día de la fiesta"

"Dalo por hecho" Respondió inmediatamente.

"La verdad es que quiero estar en la fiesta mucho antes de que concluya la gira de la banda, pero tengo que sea algo espontáneo e inolvidable mi presencia".

"Siempre y cuando no sea nada grave, espero que llegues a tiempo Yamato" Continuó Takeru "Mientras tanto, yo conseguiré algunos disfraces y llevaré a Gabumon y Patamon a la fiesta"

Ambos rubios llegaron a la residencia Takaishi para dejar al menor.

"¡Nos vemos hermano! Y ten mucha suerte en tu gira"

"¡Gracias Takeru!, prometo llevarles obsequios cuando llegue" Finalizó el rubio para después tomar camino a su apartamento, pensando consigo una idea original para sorprender a Mimi en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pues sabía que en los días siguientes iba a echar de menos a sus amigos, pero de forma especial a su bella castaña.

…

Horas después, Mimi se encontraba cabizbajo ocultando su tristeza profunda ya que Yamato estaría fuera de Tokio la próxima semana y lo peor es que no estaría en su fiesta.

Junto a ella se encontraban Tai, Hikari y Sora que notaban algo raro a su acompañante.

"Oye Mimi, no pienses mal, pero… ¿Estás pensando en la gira de Yamato?" Comentó la pelirroja.

"Este…¡No!, Sólo estaba calculando cuantas gaseosas y dulces iré a comprar para ese día" Mintió Mimi al esquivar la pregunta pero su tristeza estaba.

"No lo creo Mimi" Continuó el castaño-Por lo que veo, echarás de menos a Yamato más que yo.

"¡Tai!" Lo regañó su hermana menor "Por favor no molestes, talvez Mimi necesita nuestra ayuda en cuanto a Yamato"

"¿S-su ayuda?" Preguntó desconcertada la portadora de la pureza sobre qué idea iba a salir de las mentes de los tres jóvenes.

"Pues por lo que veo, creo que estás enamorada de Yamato" Analizó la portadora del amor con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar más a la castaña, a tal grado que puede ser confundida con un tomate.

"No nos mientas Mimi" Secundó su novio "Tienes un sentimiento con mi mejor amigo, pero de todas formas te ayudaremos para que te declares"

"Sí, sólo que no se lo diremos a nadie, ni mucho menos a Takeru" Dijo la menor de los Yagami fingiendo un cierre en sus labios.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero voy a estar muy bien" Les agradeció amablemente la joven mientras llegaba a su hogar.

"Bueno…hasta pronto Mimi ¡Nos vemos!" Le devolvió el saludo su mejor amiga para después tomar rumbo al edificio donde viven los tres jóvenes.

"Oye cielo, ¿Crees que estará bien Mimi?" Le preguntó Tai.

-Sabiendo cómo es ella, yo creo que estará bien en ese tiempo, quizá cuando llegue la fiesta de disfraces estará de buen humor-Respondió su novia.

"Chicos, cambiando de tema, ¿Tienen pensado que disfraces irán ese día?" Preguntó Hikari.

"Yo ya tengo planeado de que voy a ir disfrazado" Dijo el castaño.

"El mío va a ser una sorpresa, ojalá que Biyomon le guste" Continuó la pelirroja.

"En cuanto a mí va a ser algo más sorprendente que ustedes" Dijo la menor del grupo "Y por lo que veo, la fiesta de Mimi será inolvidable"

…

Ha pasado menos de un minuto de que Mimi haya entrado a su casa, pero al subirse a su habitación se recostó en su cama para dar rienda suelta a su tristeza acumulada minutos después de que Yamato dijera que pronto partirá.

Tenía planeado muchas cosas el día de la fiesta, incluso declararle su amor al rubio después de mucho tiempo pero han sido lo contrario: la gira de su banda coincidía el sábado 31 de Octubre y eso impedía su sueño añorado.

Luego de haberse desahogado y aún con lágrimas en su rostro, se dirigió a un portarretratos de su escritorio. Para ella significaba su tesoro más preciado y en aquella foto se encontraba junto a ella dos personas más especiales que haya conocido durante aquella aventura en el digimundo.

En esa estampa, se encontraba el pequeño Takeru, que para ella era el hermanito que quiso tener mientras jugueteaba la cabellera de Yamato que envolvía a la castaña en un abrazo de forma protectora después de haberse divertido en el parque de diversiones en ese momento.

Y en ese instante se le vino en mente un recuerdo relacionado con el retrato hace varios años…

 _Era un sábado por la mañana y Mimi había quedado con la señora Takaishi en cuidar a Takeru mientras ella iba a atender asuntos extraordinarios en cuanto a su trabajo._

 _Justo en ese momento, la castaña junto con el pequeño rubio, se dirigían al parque de diversiones que estaba cercana al hogar de éste último cuando de repente se encontraron con una persona en común._

" _¡MIMI!" Gritó alegremente Takeru-¿Mira quién está ahí?_

" _¿De quién se trata Takeru?" Preguntó la castaña tratando de identificar._

" _¡Hola Yamato!" Saludó desde la distancia Takeru a su hermano mayor que por casualidad se encontraba por el mismo camino._

" _¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen?" Saludó amablemente el portador de la amistad a ambos._

" _Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones que queda cerca, ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?" Le propuso la chica al rubio._

" _Este…" Yamato estaba analizando la oferta de la portadora de la pureza para divertirse por un momento._

" _¡Vamos Yamato! No te vas a arrepentir" Lo secundó su pequeño hermano._

" _Bien, vamos por petición de Takeru" Aceptó el chico con una sonrisa, sabía que con un poco de diversión iba a sacar varias preocupaciones de encima._

 _Y así pasaron las horas en que los tres chicos empezaban a divertirse desde la montaña rusa, las tazas giratorias hasta conseguir un obsequio para Mimi que era un perrito de peluche luego de que el portador de la amistad ganara un reto tan difícil como el de disparar al blanco tres veces seguidas._

" _¡Toma Mimi!, Un obsequio de mi parte" Dijo Yamato mientras ocultaba el sonrojo que se formaba en su rostro._

" _Gracias Yamato, sin duda alguna ¡eres un gran amigo!" Exclamó la castaña sonriente para después plasmarle un beso en una de sus mejillas._

" _Yo digo lo mismo Mimi, pero eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido" Le respondió con tono sincero a la chica, para sorprenderla con un abrazo de oso y lo recibía con mucha ternura por parte de la portadora de la pureza._

 _Desde ese día, la castaña empezó a experimentar un amor profundo hacia Yamato Ishida, su mejor e incondicional amigo._

"Espero que vuelvas pronto para decirte cuanto te quiero desde ese día…" Susurraba la portadora de la pureza al tocar el rostro del rubio en el retrato mientras continuaba llorando para después dormir.

…

"¡Vamos Yamato! ¡Es hora de irnos!" Gritaba a lo lejos el manager de los Teenage Wolves al rubio que estaba saliendo del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de su padre, no sin antes despedirse de su progenitor a lo lejos y tomar rumbo directo al interior del país.

Una vez que se subió a la furgoneta, revisó algo inusual en su equipaje: Era su fiel harmónica que tanto la ha acompañado desde que era niño y un recuerdo muy especial que le obsequió Mimi justo antes de ir a América.

Aquel objeto hizo que dibujara una sonrisa nostálgica al rubio, ya que aquella niña tierna que conoció durante las vacaciones de verano que cambiaron sus vidas le volvió a obsequiar uno de sus objetos más preciados.

 _Era casi las cinco de la tarde en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio y era la hora en que el avión que se dirigía rumbo a Nueva York pronto partiría de tierras niponas._

 _Y en ese momento, todos los digielegidos le estaban dando la despedida a Mimi entre sentimientos de nostalgia y con la esperanza de que pronto se iban a reunir._

 _Era el turno de Yamato y Takeru con una tristeza marcada en sus rostros._

" _Te voy a extrañar Mimi…"Empezó a hablar el pequeño rubio mientras se abalanzaba a la castaña aún con lágrimas._

" _Yo igual Takeru, prometo regresar y mientras tanto te escribiré a la distancia" Alentó Mimi a su pequeño hermanito recordando aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos._

" _Mimi…"Empezó a hablar Yamato aún con un rubor en su rostro "Te quiero obsequiar algo muy especial de mi parte"_

 _El portador de la amistad sacó de su bolso su objeto más preciado: Su inseparable harmónica de la que siempre tocaba cuando estaban en el Digimundo, incluso era un ánimo cuando Mimi se encontraba con temor o tristeza al tocar una balada._

" _Yamato…" Decía la castaña aún conmovida "Muchas gracias por tu obsequio, pero…quiero que te lo quedes mientras me quede allá"_

" _¿P-por qué?" Preguntó extrañado._

" _Es un juramento, porque cuando regrese me lo vuelves a obsequiar y yo quiero que tengas una parte de mí en tus pertenencias, incluso tu preciada harmónica" Dijo Mimi al observarlo con ternura y devolverle su instrumento._

" _Bien, todo por lo que pida mi mejor amiga" Dijo convencido Yamato, pero en ese entonces empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por la joven Tachikawa._

" _Te extrañaré mucho más Mimi, espero que pronto vuelva a verte…" Finalizó el rubio para luego darle un abrazo mucho más significativo a la portadora de la pureza._

" _Yo igual Yamato…"_

"Espero pronto llegar a tiempo Mimi, mi bella princesa…y cumplir pronto aquella promesa" Susurraba al viento Yamato con un tono de melancolía mientras miraba la ventana alejarse poco a poco de la ciudad.

…

Después de varios días, que fueron casi una eternidad para el grupo de los digielegidos, llegó finalmente la fecha esperada: Sábado 31 de Octubre.

Por un lado Mimi pensó en posponer la fiesta de disfraces para que Yamato tomase su tiempo de regresar a casa, pero luego de que Sora, Hikari y Yolei trataban de levantarle el ánimo por su notoria melancolía, logró descartar esa idea.

Mientras tanto, el mencionado chico se sorprendió de la recepción por parte de los fanáticos para con la banda a pesar de ser los teloneros de la principal. Hubo mucha euforia, alegría y sobretodo una que otra chica que insistían en pedirle su autógrafo y regalarle sus números de teléfono, logrando ponerse incomodo en eso último por obvias razones.

Tras una mañana bastante productiva en la casa de los Tachikawa, Mimi y sus amigas junto a sus respectivos digimons terminaron en un lapso corto las decoraciones y arreglos respectivos a la fiesta temática a la noche de brujas, por lo que la castaña suspiró de cansancio después de sentarse en el sofá del hogar.

"Finalmente terminamos con las decoraciones!, Pronto vendrá la fiesta..." Exclamó la joven un poco agotada.

"¡Misión Cumplida!" Exclamó Sora triunfante "Es hora de irnos a casa, le enseñaré a Biyomon el disfraz que usaré hoy"

"¡Dame una pista Sora!" Le preguntó la ave rosa a su compañera.

"Si lo dice, no será sorpresa, pero el mío va a estar en boca de todos" Continuó Miyako.

"Bueno Mimi, nos veremos más tarde ya que nosotras iremos con Tai, Takeru y Ken por nuestros disfraces" Se despidió Hikari de la castaña mientras se dirigían a la salida de su hogar.

"Gracias por ayudarme en las decoraciones, ¡Hasta luego!" Respondió la portadora de la pureza alzando su mano a sus amigas como despedida para después dirigirse junto con Palmon a su habitación que está en el segundo piso.

"Mimi…-Intervino Palmon-¿Te sucede algo? Todo ese tiempo he notado que estuviste un poco triste"

"Pues… ¿Sabes guardar un secreto Palmon?" Le preguntó la portadora de la pureza mientras ambas se sentaban en su diván rosado.

"Desde luego, puedes confiar en mí" Respondió la digimon palmera.

"¿Sabes? No se lo he contado a mis amigos, pero sin duda tú eres la más cercana en saberlo Palmon" Dijo Mimi con un tono maternal a su compañera "A mi…me gusta Yamato"

"¿Es en serio?" Exclamó Palmon del asombro sin tratar de hacer ruido "¡Qué bien Mimi! Finalmente lo admites que te gusta. ¡Lo sabía!"

"Gracias Palmon, pero…Yamato está fuera de Odiaiba con su banda, no podrá llegar a tiempo a la fiesta…y mucho menos a decirle lo que siento por él" Continuó Mimi con tono triste evitando soltar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

"Vamos Mimi, no te rindas. Sé que pronto Yamato regresará a tiempo y finalmente le dirás tus sentimientos, espero que no me equivoque pero sé que te aceptará por lo que eres." Finalizó la digimon animando a su compañera que sin pensarlo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas desahogando toda su tristeza acumulada.

"Si tan sólo mi sueño fuese una realidad" Susurraba la castaña entre sollozos, por lo ambas no se despejaron del abrazo durante casi cinco minutos.

"Oye Mimi… ¿Cuál es tu disfraz que utilizarás hoy?"

Tras la interrogante de Palmon, Mimi corrió hacia su guardarropa encontrando entre todo un mar de perchas y tela, su disfraz que consistía en un vestido color rosa pastel que fue usado en uno de sus tantos bailes de High School cuando residía en América, sólo que añadió uno que otros retoques de estrellas, flores y otras cosas más logrando asimilarse al vestido que usó cuando se convirtió en princesa de los Gekomon.

"Se ve precioso Mimi" Exclamó sorprendida Palmon al ver la pieza en todo su esplendor "¿Tú misma lo diseñaste?"

"Claro, me costó mucho tiempo libre para los retoques, pero salió excepcional" Respondió la chica mientras entraba al baño y probar su obra maestra.

"¡Wow!, ¡Te ves hermosa!, ¡Todavía te pareces a aquella princesa tierna en el digimundo!"

"A propósito Palmon, ¿Tendrías el honor de la solemne coronación?" Exclamó la castaña para mostrarle una corona de papel maché similar a aquella usada en dicho momento, por lo que la digimon en forma de planta con sus hiedras colocase el objeto en su cabeza.

"¡Ahora sí te pareces mucho!" Exclamó su compañera para abrazarla nuevamente.

"¡Gracias Palmon!"

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sabía que contaría con ella en los momentos más difíciles.

…

La fiesta empezó a las tres de la tarde en la residencia Tachikawa. Los invitados llegaron a tiempo para pasarla bien además de su curiosidad por saber sobre que es el Halloween, dentro de ellos se encontraban los nuevos y anteriores digielegidos luciendo sus disfraces para la ocasión.

Y para empezar se encontraba Tai junto con Agumon que se disfrazó de su héroe de la infancia: Leono de los Thundercats, costándole casi medio dia de trabajo para esparcir aerosol de colorante rojo en su rebelde cabello. También estaba su hermana Hikari y Gatomon que vestía de Batichica, pues era el favorito del digimon felino entre tantas opciones.

Siguió Sora acompañada de Piyomon que se disfrazó de la versión femenina de Indiana Jones, acaparando miradas masculinas, mismas que fueron efímeras debido a la advertencia de una golpiza por parte de su novio a varios fisgones.

Minutos después llegaron Kousiro y Jou acompañados con Tentomon y Gomamon respectivamente. El pelirrojo como aficionado a la informática, su disfraz se basó en Tron que es una de sus películas favoritas mientras que el mayor de los antiguos digielegidos por petición del propio digimon marino no le quedó de otra que disfrazarse del propio Aquaman siendo el hazmerreír de la jornada.

Y por último entró Takeru junto a los infaltantes Davis, Iody, Ken y Miyako; el portador de la esperanza decidió encarnar al capitán Barbanegra mientras que los chicos (incluyendo Davis que aceptó a regañadientes) interpretarían como parte de su tripulación.

En cambio, la chica de cabellos morados lució el más realista que se ha visto hasta ahora por su caracterización de Kuchisake Onna (3) sobretodo en el maquillaje estrambótico en todo su rostro.

"¿Y bien Mimi? Me gané el primer lugar ¿No es así?" Le preguntó la chica con alegría.

"¡No Miyako!, No hay concursos al mejor disfraz" Aclaró inmediatamente Mimi "Lo importante es divertirse el día de hoy"

"¿QUEEEEE? ¡Eso es injusto Mimi!" La pelimorada ya empezaba con su acostumbrado berrinche "¿No sabes cuánto tiempo me costó en confeccionar el disfraz y el maquillaje?..." Continuaba quejándose mientras era llevada por Ken lo más lejos como para poder calmarse finalmente, provocando que el resto observaba con sorpresa aquella escena vergonzosa.

-¡Hola Mimi!-Hablaron al unísono Gabumon y Patamon para saludar a la portadora de la pureza junto con Takeru.

"¡Patamon! ¡Gabumon!, ¡Cuánto Tiempo!" Exclamó la castaña con sorpresa al verlos nuevamente.

"Lindo disfraz Takeru, ¡Pareces un pirata de verdad!"

"Muchas gracias Mimi, ¡Igualmente luces radiante con tu traje de princesa!" Respondió el chico al observar en su esplendor su disfraz.

"Sí, pareces exactamente a la princesa de los Gekomon" Exclamó el digimon reptil.

"Yo dije exactamente lo mismo, ¿Te acuerdas de eso Gabumón?" Secundó Palmon que apareció al lado de la chica para ir con los dos a jugar un rato, dejando vía libre a ambos chicos para poder conversar.

"Oye Takeru, ¿No sabes cómo está Yamato con su gira?" Continuó Mimi para saber si se encuentra bien el rubio.

"Pues hablé esta mañana con él, y me dijo que la gira termina mañana logrando regresar a casa en dos días. ¿Por qué la duda?" Continuó el rubio menor aun con las premisas de que ella esté enamorada de su hermano.

"No es nada, sólo me preguntaba si llegaba temprano hoy. Sólo eso era…" Finalizó la castaña para despedir al joven y revisar si la fiesta iba por buen camino.

Debido al alto volumen y el griterío de los invitados, la castaña se fue a la cocina para buscar en la nevera una gaseosa de fresa y un par de bocadillos en forma de calabaza que hizo junto a su mamá. Se sentó en el comedor mientras rememoraba aquellos momentos que vivió con Yamato. Suelen ser pocos, pero muy valiosos para la chica.

"Yamato, ojalá estuvieras aquí…" Susurró por sí misma la castaña mientras caían unas lágrimas en su rostro.

Cuando de repente, las luces de la casa se habían ido provocando que los presentes gritaran nuevamente, pero esta vez por el miedo y la incertidumbre acaparaba a la multitud.

"¿Qué pasa ahí?" Gritaba Mimi aún con temor.

"No sé, parece que hubo un apagón en el barrio" Comentó Koushiro que por suerte su traje estaba hecho de material fluorescente, lo cual los chicos y sus digimons lograran reunirse a su alrededor para una mejor visualización.

"Oigan, ¿Escucharon algo?" Cuestionó Miyako al captar un sonido poco casual en ese instante.

"No lo sé, parece que viene de la ventana" Dijo Tai señalando la entrada principal de la casa.

Nuevamente el sonido apareció, siendo esta vez parecido a que alguien había abierto la puerta y entrado a su interior.

"¡Muchachos! ¿Sintieron que alguien entró?" Comentó la castaña aún con miedo.

"Creo que sí, déjame buscar una linterna en mi bolso" Exclamó Sora mientras buscaba nerviosamente dentro de su disfraz el artefacto para alumbrar y saber de qué donde viene aquel ruido.

"Déjame ver…"

La pelirroja no pudo continuar al presenciar a un desconocido encapuchado totalmente de negro y enmascarado de un monstruo bastante realista, asustándola inmediatamente y poniendo una palidez tremenda en su rostro.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

La multitud empezó a esparcirse por todos lados aún más temerosos y sin saber qué hacer en un caso como ese. Sora e Hikari se desmayaron del asombro mientras Tai y Takeru trataban de despertarlas con un vaso de agua, Miyako gritaba fuerte mientras corría como una loca, haciendo parecer a la auténtica Kuchisake Onna, Davis por su parte salió con un garrote forrado de gomaespuma pero en su interior era un bat de aluminio que formaba el disfraz de cavernícola de un asistente, logrando golpear al intruso y perder la conciencia poco a poco.

"Vamos a ver quién es el que ha estado asustando" Comentó el peliazul al mejor estilo de cierto programa animado de misterio, por lo que quitó la grotesca máscara de un jalón provocando aún más sorpresa entre los chicos.

"¡ES YAMATO!" Gritaron casi al unísono tras descubrir que detrás de aquel intruso, era nada menos que el propio rubio que recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia tras el golpe.

"¡Yamato!, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Una preocupada Mimi se acercó inmediatamente hacia él luego de aquel susto.

"¿M-Mimi?, ¿Eres tú?" El rubio empezaba a hablar aún aturdido, más adelante la castaña lo llevó al sofá mientras Tai le llevó un vaso de refresco con el objetivo de animarlo.

"No quiero ser entrometido…pero ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo aquí?" Lo cuestionó el castaño a su mejor amigo.

"La verdad es que iba a ser una sorpresa para Mimi que me presente en la fiesta, pero salió todo lo contrario…"

"Eso si agregamos el apagón de hace minutos" Comentó su hermano menor, por lo que segundos después la energía eléctrica volvió como por arte de magia en el inmueble.

"Bueno, ahora la fiesta volvió así que a divertirse y…" Davis empezaba a emocionarse para que se reanude el festejo pero una Hikari furiosa se le puso en medio del camino.

"Davis, ¿Acaso olvidaste algo?" La castaña lo estaba regañando al señalar a Yamato recordándole el golpe indebido por él.

"Bueno…Yamato, espero que me…"

"¡Descuida Davis! Fue sólo un accidente. ¿Qué esperan? Es hora de divertirse…" Comentó divertido el portador de la amistad a los demás para que continúen en la fiesta organizada por la castaña.

"Mientras tanto…quisiera hablar a solas contigo" Le susurró al oído de la portadora de la pureza para llevarla al patio trasero para compartir algo muy especial de su parte.

Apenas la noche es joven y quizá lo mejor está por venir.

…

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al patio de verde esplendor, para observar detalladamente la luna llena que reinaba en el firmamento.

-Mimi, lamento por hacerte pasar ese momento, pero yo quería regalarte algo muy especial de mi parte…-El rubio sacó de su bolso un estuche de color rojo terciopelo en el que abrió para revelarle su obsequio de cumpleaños-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mimi!

"¡Yamato! Eso es tan hermoso…"

La chica observaba detalladamente el collar de oro en el que se encuentran tallados sus respectivos emblemas de la pureza y la amistad unidas bajo la frase _Una amistad pura es un verdadero amor._

"Pero, si la gira termina mañana, ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar con tiempo a la fiesta?"

"Pues verás, ayer terminó la gira con la banda debido al mal clima en las ciudades restantes y hace horas que llegué a Odaiba por lo que no aproveché la oportunidad de darte una sorpresa de cumpleaños de mi parte y…"

Yamato no pudo continuar debido a que Mimi le dio un beso rápido pero tierno en su mejilla, reflejando aquel amor secreto que sentía por aquel chico serio pero muy cariñoso y accesible con ella durante su estadía en el digimundo.

"Tú me gustas Yamato Ishida, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me daba miedo de decirlo…"

"Ahora que lo dices, también siento lo mismo por ti Mimi Tachikawa y aún más desde que te fuiste de Japón pues no podía dejar de pensar en ti…"

El rubio entrelazó las manos suaves de la castaña que se perdía en su mirada esmeralda por lo que acortaron la distancia entre sus labios para sellar su amor con un beso intenso y apasionado. Aquel momento que ella soñaba, se convirtió en realidad.

"Te amo Mimi"

"Y yo a ti Yamato…"

Ambos chicos seguían abrazados sin importarles si el festejo iba a durar hasta las tres de la madrugada, los rayos de la luna llena radiaban sobre el jardín mientras sus digimons y compañeros observaban alegremente aquella escena fuera de lo común para un día dedicado a los sustos y trucos.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _(1) Taiiku no Hi, traducido al japonés como el día del Deporte que se celebra el segundo lunes de Octubre._

 _(2) Bunka no Hi o el día de la Cultura. Festivo que se sitúa el 3 de Noviembre en tierras niponas._

 _(3) Kuchisake Onna o La mujer con la boca rasgada en español. Un personaje de la cultura urbana japonesa cuya leyenda consiste en una mujer con tapabocas y gabacha que lleva consigo unas tijeras enormes._

 _Bien, esperando como siempre que les haya sido de su agrado el fanfic presente, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _Ahh…y por supuesto, les deseo feliz halloween para todos…._


End file.
